Chose To Read
by ILuvMyFangPlushie
Summary: This is a 'the characters read the books' story. But, it's different. It's ChristianOzeraxRoseHathaway. It has never been done before. There are also going to be characters that have never made an appearance in any of these stories before either. The conversations and comments are going to very different. CxR. Rated T cuz I know Rose curses.
1. Roll Call

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

The characters are going to be reading the books and this is a CHRISTIAN/ROSE story.

Why am I writing this with C/R, you ask?

Well, first of all, it has never been done and I would know cuz I read them all.

Second, they are my favorite VA pairing.

Third, I LOVE 'the characters read the books' stories, but I HATE Dimitri. Okay, I'm sorry. I really am to all of you that love him, I just dispise him. All 'the character read the books' stories, there is always D/R and the really mushy parts make we wanna barf.

Fourth, I HATE Lissa. She does not deserve Christian and the parts they do mushy things make me wanna barf too.

Fifth, I always get all happy when Rose and Christian have their banters and the two stories that have her and Christian almost sibling like. I'm just like Yays!

Sixth, I just really wanted to do one of these.

With that being said, I am NOT going to be totally bashing on Dimitri and Lissa. Maybe a tiny bit, just a little bit. Not much.

This story is going to be set after The Golden Lily. There is going to be third person, Rose's, Christian's POVs. I also wanted to put some characters in mine that really haven't been seen in any of the others. A couple of them have been seen in one or two of them but not many.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Rachelle Mead does.

Enjoy the story.

ROLL CALL

A man wanders the world. He was given a list, a date, a box full of books, and 12 letters. His job is to deliver these letters to the 18 people on his list, then bring them to a room. A top secret room, a room so secret that not even the queen herself had even an inkling of its existance.

-California-

Rose was in the shower and Christian was lounging on his bed studying.

They live together in a four bedroom condo, near UCLA.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

He got up and opened the door, only to find a plain, white envelope.

He walked back upstairs.

Rose just walked out of the shower.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Christian replies.

Rose sighs, grabs it, and tears it open.

"Impatient much?" he says smirking.

She elbows him. "Shut up."

Rose reads it aloud.

Dear Gaurdian Hathaway and Lord Ozera,

At exactly 12:00pm on March 30th, you are to report to court and wait in the main hallway. There, a man will come to take you to where you need to be. Do not call or tell anyone of this agreement. Please understand, this is not optional. Refusing to follow any of these instructions would result in the highest of penalties.

"Um, what?" Rose says.

"I don't know, should we do it?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Guess not."

-Palm Springs-

Eddie, Jill, Sydney, and Adrian were all together in Adrian's apartment talking, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sydney says.

She goes to the door and finds the letter.

The letters are the same as the one recieved by Christian and Rose, only on this one, instead of 12pm, it said 12:30pm. Because really, when is Rose ever on time.

-ReEducation Center-

He then went to the ReEducation Center and talked to the secretary. Demanding the release if only for moment of a certain Keith Darnell. He explained that this order has been made by the highest of people and cannot be refused. He showed the man a contract explaining his reasonings and that everything Mr. Darnell will have no contact with outside world. With much discussion, Keith was allowed six months of leave. The man told the secretary that he would have someone come for Keith on the 20th of March.

-Court-

The man wandered the halls of the Royal Court and the surrounding neighborhood, searching for the doors of Guardian Belikov, Miss Rinaldi, Queen Dragomir, and Ambrose.

They were given their letters.

Guardian Belikov was also told to pick up Victoria and Paul from the airport.

Ms. Karp and Mikhail, Abe and Janine, Jesse, and Ralph were all given their letters.

-Russia-

Olena Belikov opened her door. A man was standing there. He handed her the letter. He watched her while she read it. He explained to her. She doesn't like it. She doesn't trust this man. Victoria and Paul are much to young. He reassures her by telling her that Dimitri Belikov is also going to be there and he will make sure they're safe. The man then leaves.

All twelve letters have been delivered.

AN: Did you guys like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me what you think.

I would really appreciate it.

This is just roll call. The story hasn't even started.

Anyways, review please.


	2. Introduction

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Ozera's Buffy for being my first reviewer!

Thank you zoeystark4648 for being my first follower!

Thank you Mori Belicov Hathaway for reviewing and following my story.

Thank you floraida for following my story.

Thank you Celly731 for reviewing and following my story.

Thank you Pammy143 for following my story.

Thank you ObsessiveDreamer for following my story and being my first story favoriter.

Thank you guest person for reviewing and giving me your opinion. No, it hasn't been done. I've read all of them. Check if you want. You won't find one. I meant they are sibling like banter, like they love each other but they still teased and taunted each other and I just loved that. Most of them just have Rose hating Christian, and I hated that. I'd rather the stories where they acted like siblings, then hating each other. I know most people are proDimitri, I'm just not one of them. You are free to think what you want to think. I'm not gonna criticize you on your opinion.

Oh my gosh guys, 6 followers, 1 favorite, and 4 reviews in only a couple of hours? That makes me really happy. Thank you SO MUCH! I really appreciate it and it really motivated me.

And to show you guys my appreciation, I was motivated to write the second chapter right away, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, cuz if I did Rose and Christian would totally be together.

Font key: The book text would be in _**bold italics**_ and the rest is going to be in normal print.

Why would I put a font key? It can't hurt, right? Why _**bold italics**_? Cuz one person used _italics _and it just didn't stand out enough for me, two people used underlining and it just got really confusing after a while cuz like a zebra the lines just started jumbling used **bold**. I wanted it to be special.

Enjoy the story.

Introductions

It was minutes before noon, on March 20th.

People were starting to show up.

They greeted each other. None of them really knew what was going on. They talked while more people showed up.

It is 12:10 and Christian is rushing Rose at the airport.

"Rose, hurry up, we're already late," Christian groans.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Rose says.

They grab a taxi and make their way to court.

It is now 12:20.

Keith Darnell is getting walked into the court living room.

He's scared. He's never to the Royal Court before. He doesn't like vampires.

They scare him.

Hasn't he been tramatized enough?

He looks around. Everyone he sees is a vampire.

Then he spots Sydney, sitting on a couch on the right side of the room.

He sighs in relief.

"Sydney?" he says softly.

She turns around. She gasps and her eyes widens. "Keith? You look horrible. What did they do to you?"

He just shakes his head and sits down.

At 12:23, Rose and Christian run into the room. "Sorry, we're late," Christian says.

"Dude, you're seven minutes early," Eddie says looking at the clock.

"The hell, they tricked us," Rose groans.

Christian chuckles. "Well, whoever it is, knows Rose just loves to be tardy."

She smiles then punches his shoulder.

12:25 and the Belikovs enter the room.

"Aunty Rose!" shouts Paul.

Rose beams and turns around. "Hi, Paul." She hugs him.

She looks up and sees Victoria. "Hi."

"Hi, Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you in Russia. You were right. I was just being stupid," Victoria says.

"It's fine. I get it. Appology accepted," Rose says.

Victoria smiles.

"You though, you are not forgiven," Rose says glaring at Dimitri.

Dimitri glares back her.

Ambrose, Lissa, and Mia walk into the room.

"Mia!" Rose cries.

They hug.

Lissa glares at them.

Rose doesn't care. She looks around. She looks at the odd group of people gathered in this room.

"So, does anyone know what's going on here?"

There was a chorus of no's and shrugs.

Even Lissa, the queen, didn't know.

"Be patient, Rose," Christian says rubbing her shoulder.

"Since when am I patient?"

"Never, we have two minutes."

Rose groans.

Suddenly Janine and Abe walk through the door.

Rose groans.

"Rose, what did you do?" Janine asks.

"Nothing!"

"She really didn't do anything this time Guardian Hathaway," Christian says grinning. "Nothing that I know of anyways."

"Christian!" Rose punches him on the arm again.

"Stop punching me woman, my arm's going to fall off."

Sydney sees Abe and freezes, then looks at Keith.

She feels kind of guilty about that.

He looks so broken.

"What?" Keith asks.

"Nothing," she says.

He just shrugs.

Adrian saw the exchange. He sees the way Sydney's eyes are softening. He doesn't like it.

Sonya and Mikhail then enter the room.

The man had been watching the living room. Everyone is finally here.

He walks into the room and stands in front of everyone.

"Hello, I'm sure you are wondering what you are all doing here. Well, first let me introduce myself. My name is John and I am here to lead you to a secret destination. When we get there, you will all know exactly what is going on."

"How can we trust you?" Rose says glaring.

"Because you have no other choice. Let's go," he says.

Everyone follows.

He leads them to a mountain side.

"Our destination is about a mile that way," he says.

"You want us to hike?" Rose says groaning.

"Yes, let's go," he says.

He then leads them to the cave. He knocks on the cave wall. The wall opens into a great big room.

They all stare in wonder.

"What's going on?" Janine asks.

"All will be answered a little bit. Now please enter," he says.

He locks the cave door. "What are you doing?" Rose says.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back," he says.

He leaves the room to get the box.

He comes back into the room.

"Now, let me explain." He says setting down the box. "You have all been chosen to complete a task. A task as told by the highest of powers."

"But, I'm the queen," Lissa says.

"Higher."

"Who is this higher power?" she asks.

"Oh for god sakes, let the man talk," Keith says.

"Thank you, this higher power will not be revealed. As I have said, you are here for a task. A task centering around the objects inside this box. Rose, why don't you open the box?" John says.

"Sure, okay," Rose says standing up. She opens the box. "Books, we're here for books? You have got to be kidding me."

"These books are more important than you realize. They are the past. The first five are your past, Ms. Hathaway. The last two are yours, Ms. Sage. Your thoughts and actions. And the reason you are all here, is to read all seven of these books," he says.

Sydney and Rose stare at each other. Not knowing how they feel about having their thoughts read out loud.

"All of you are a big part in one or both of these young women's lives and that is why you were chosen. Before there had been no deadline, but since Mr. Darnell has to go back in six months, that is your time limit. You have six months to finish these books. Shall we begin?"

Keith flinches when John says he has to go back. He doesn't want to go back THERE! He shudders.

Sydney rubs him back.

He calms a little.

"I guess we should start," mumbles Adrian. He picks up the first book. He reads the back.

_**St. Vladimir's Academy isn't just any boarding school. It's a hidde place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half human teens. Rose Hathaway is a Dhampir, a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi vampire princess. **_

'Not anymore' Rose thinks. Christian rubs her shoulders. Just then Paul climbs onto her lap. She smiles at both of them.

_**They've been on the run, but now they're being dragged back to St. Vladimir's, the very place where they're the most in danger. Rose and Lissa became enmeshed in forbidden romance**_

She glares at Dimitri. He glares back at her.

_**in the Academy's ruthless social scene, and unspeakable nighttime rituals. But they must be careful lest the strigoi, the world's fierces and most dangerous vampires make Lissa one of them forever.**_

"Who wants to read?" Adrian says.

"I guess, since it's in my POV, I'll read," Rose says taking the book.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

The part you guys have all been waiting for starts on the next chapter.

Review, review, review.


	3. Chapter One

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hope you guys had a happy holiday and new year.

Thank you guest person, zoeystark4648, Izzabellia Ozera, Celly731, and Mori Belicov Hathaway for reviewing.

Thank you adrianiforever, TaraElizabeth28, and Forella xDDDfor following my story.

Thank you rose-hathaway123 and RoseHathaway4Life for reviewing and following my story.

Thank you StarrCupcake21 for favoriting and following my story.

Thank you GabriellaBelikova for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story.

OH MY GOSH! 99 viewers on the second day! That's my highest number ever.

So, is this how it usually goes for a lot of people, you post a story and then all of a sudden you get a ton of feedback? If it is then yay! That's never happened to me before. Maybe it's cuz I chose topics that not many people cared about before. Hehehe.

Okay, I am going to appologize to all you Sadrian or Sydney/Adrian lovers out there, cuz most likely Sydney is going to end up with Keith in this story. I haven't figured out who I want Sydney to be with in the acutal books yet. Most likely in the books she's going to end up with Adrian. I'm not saying I don't support Sadrian. I do, I so do. I think they are like the cutest couple EVER, but I also LOVE the idea of her and Keith. No one really supports me on the Keith thing and I'm fine with that. I do feel really bad for Adrian though. First Rose, now Sydney. Poor Adrian. I think Mia/Adrian is weird, Jill/Adrian is just gross, and the only slash I support in VA is Ralph/Jesse.

I actually didn't have the first VA book and so I was gonna just copy and paste it from some of the other character read the book stories but luckily I GOT ONE FOR CHRISTMAS! Yays.

Now, enjoy the story.

CHAPTER ONE

Everyone took there seats. There were couches in the center of the room. Three somewhat curved couches, placed in a circle-like fashion.

Earlier, just before Adrian had picked up the first book and read the back cover, John had left the room.

Rose opened the book to the first page of the first chapter when she heard the sound of a lock opening. She looked at the door.

John had come back. With him came two people. Ralph and Jesse.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Rose said with a glare.

Jesse flinched a little. Ralph for some reason had a smug look on his face.

"They're hear to listen to the story," John said.

"Why didn't they come earlier?" asked Jill.

"The higher power felt that, that would have put them in too much of a dangerous position," John said.

"Got that right," Rose said under her breath.

"Don't kill anyone, Rose," Christian whispers and kisses her cheek.

Earlier at the door, John had already told Jesse and Ralph what they were going to be doing in this room.

They sat down and John stood to the side.

"Let's just get this over with," Jesse says.

The seating arrangement goes as follows:

Couch One-Keith, Sydney, Adrian, Rose with Paul on her lap, Christian, and Victoria.

Couch Two-Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Lissa, and Ambrose.

Couch Three-Jesse, Ralph, Sonya Karp, Mikhail, Abe, and Janine.

Which also means Keith is next to Abe.

Ambrose is next to Jesse.

Victoria is next to Dimitri.

(AN: Yes, there are 19 names, I miscounted on the first chapter.)

"Read the book!" Ralph shouts.

"Take at long as you want," Keith says. The longer this takes, that longer he has to stay away from that place. He might not like vampires and the thought of staying here in a room full of them for six months is unnerving but he'd rather deal with them than go back.

Rose starts to read.

_**I felt her fear before I heard her screams. **_

"Shit! This really is in my point of view!" Rose cries.

Christian smirks. "This could be fun."

"Shut up," Rose says punching him in that arm.

"Wait, what does that even mean?" Ralph asks confused.

"You'll see," Rose says quietly suddenly realizing that all of her secrets were going to be revealed.

Christian rubs her shoulders.

Ralph groans.

"How could anyone have access to yours or Sydney's minds," Eddie asks.

"Could it be spirit?" Adrian asks suddenly intrigued.

"No, the higher power has no spirit abilities," John replies.

"Who is this higher power, exactly," Abe asks suspiciously.

"You will all find out eventually during the course of finishing this task," John says.

Rose sighs and starts to read again.

_**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me. **_

"Dreaming about me already?" Christian says smirking.

"Suntan oil, Christian, as in I'm in the sun?" Rose says.

"Doesn't mean you can't think of me."

"No, it was not you."

"Sure?"

"Yes, now shut up and let me read."

_**Images, hers, not mine, tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't my dream.**_

Lissa shakes and she starts to cry. Jill realizing that this accident was the reason she lost the dad that she never knew, made her start to cry too.

Rose can't take it. Lissa had lost her trust a while ago, but that doesn't mean she no longer cares for her. She gets up, puts Paul into Christian's arms, and pulls the two girls into her arms, trying to calm them down.

Christian watches. He might not love her like he did before but she was still his first love and it hurts to see her cry. He knew Rose feels that way too, so when she got up and pulled Lissa into her arms, he wasn't that surprised. He smiles, after all, she's still Rose and no matter how much it hurts him to admit, there really isn't anyone she loves more than Lissa.

Keith looks at these two vampires. The queen and the princess, both in tears. He had never seen vampires cry before. How they're acting. Almost humanlike. 'No, no, I can't think like that. I can't. It's not worth it. They'll find out,' Keith thinks in horror.

He starts to shake. Sydney doesn't really know what the cause might be, but tries to calm him down. Gently rubbing his shoulder.

Soon, the sniffling and shaking had stopped, Rose had gotten back to her seat, and the reading continued.

_**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead.**_

Christian runs his hands through her hair.

Rose smiles up at him.

_**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us.**_

_**"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up."**_

_**Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh God."**_

_**I helped her sit up. "Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up."**_

_**After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting. I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**_

_**"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**_

_**"I had that dream."**_

_**"Yeah, I know."**_

Everyone other than Jesse, Ralph, Sydney, and Keith just smiled.

_**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window.**_

"Kitty!" Adrian suddenly cried.

All eyes turned to Adrian.

"The hell, man?" Eddie said.

"What? I like cats."

_**He gave me a wide berth, animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason**_

"Maybe because you're all unnatural," Keith mutters.

Rose glares at him.

"Speaking of unnatual, what happened to your eye?" Jesse says.

Keith stiffens and so does Sydney.

"Stigroi attack," Keith says.

Abe sends Sydney a knowing smile. She shudders. She feels really guilty. She doesn't know whether or not she should tell him. Should she tell him today?

_**but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**_

_**"When did we last do a feeding?" **_

"What?" Janine cries.

"Mom, there were no feeders, we did what we had to do," Rose says.

Janine sighs.

Keith starts to shake again. Sydney starts to wonder at his time at the ReEducation Center. What did they do to him?

_**I asked, studying her face. her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like... more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"**_

_**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy, I didn't want to..."**_

_**"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. **_

"Smart cat," Christian says.

"Shut up," Rose says nudging him.

_**"Come on. Let's do this."**_

_**"Rose..."**_

_**"Come on. It'll make you feel better."**_

_**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire.**_

Rose still thinks so. She looks at Lissa.

_**As her teeth neared my bear skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**_

Eddie shakes a little. Rose does too. Paul hugs her and she hold him a little tighter.

_**Her fangs bit into me, hard**_

Keith screams. It catches Sydney and everyone else off guard.

"I can't listen to this, I can't!" he shouts before running into another room.

"What have they done to him," Sydney whispers softly to herself. She gets up and goes after Keith.

Everyone is in shock.

"Should I keep reading or wait?" Rose finally asks.

"You can keep reading. Their roles aren't important in the story yet," John says.

"Then why are they here?" Jesse asks.

"There are things that they could both learn from this. Sydney's books are going to be read too, so it would make sense for her to join your readings. And Keith? There are going to be people who will be coming later, for Sydney's reading, but none would feel the fear and hatred towards vampires that Keith feels. Just bringing him in with the others would not end well. He needs time to adjust, and the higher power feels that he would much rather be here than the ReEducation Center," John says.

"What's the ReEducation Center?" asks Adrian. Maybe that's why Sydney had stayed away from him, Adrian before.

"All will be revealed in the course of this reading," John says.

"I'm getting tired of hearing that?" Rose mutters.

"Me too," Christian whispers.

"I don't get it," says Paul.

"Wait, yeah. Why is Paul here?" Rose suddenly asks.

"He brings you much comfort, prevents violence, and will reveal to be of much importance in the couse of this reading," John says.

Rose rubs his head and sighs.

Back in the room, Sydney tries to comfort Keith. "What did they do?" she asks.

"I can't talk about it, not now," he says softly.

"Okay," she says.

They just sit there for a while in each others arms.

Back in the living room, Rose continues to read.

_**and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. Better than sex...**_

Abe and Janine sigh. They don't really want to know. They accept that she done these things that she should have done. They've done it themselves. They just don't want to know.

_**or so I imagined, since I'd never done it. **_

Most of the room look at Rose in shock. Everyone except Christian, Paul, Dimitri, Adrian, and Lissa.

"You're a virgin!?" shouts Mia and Jesse.

"Why's everyone so shocked?" Christian grins kissing her on the cheek.

Rose smiles. "How'd you know?"

"You have too much pride to just give yourself to random guys," Christian says.

Rose smiles. "Thanks," she says softly kissing him.

_**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was.**_

"Damn, " says Adrian.

Eddie shook some more. Rose casted a glance at Dimitri. He looked away.

Christian saw the exchange. Why would she be looking at Dimitri? Christian glares suspiciously at Dimitri. He wonders. Dhampirs don't bite dhampirs. They don't have fangs. Only Moroi and Stigroi have fangs. Suddenly, he knew what happened.

"You bastard! You bit her didn't you!" Christian shouts.

For a moment Adrian had thought he was talking to him, then realizing the glares pointing at Dimitri, he also came to the same realization. He started to get angery too.

Jill feeling the anger, tried to comfort him and calm him down.

Everyone but Rose stares at Dimitri.

"Christian! It's okay," Rose says.

"No! It's not!" Christian says, a ball of fire forming in his hands.

"Christain! Calm down! He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't himself. Please stop," Rose begs.

"Fine, but I'm watching you," Christian says glaring at Dimitri.

Dimitri feels his anger. It scares him a little.

_**Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute.**_

_**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. "You okay?"**_

_**"I... yeah." I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine."**_

_**Her pale, jade green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. "I'm going to get you something to eat."**_

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Janine says sighing. She doesn't like it, but at least she understands the reason.

_**My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**_

_**"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**_

Suddenly, Adrian, Eddie, and Christian just bursts out laughing.

"Shut up!" shouts Rose lightly punching Christian and Adrian, then reaching over to Eddie.

They stopped laughing. Eddie jumps away just in time.

"Do you really want to do that Castile?" Rose says.

Eddie just laughs.

_**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet black fur. His tail started twitching.**_

Adrian stiffens and sits up straight. "What is it Kitty?"

Rose just shakes her head and smiles.

The door opens.

Sydney and Keith come back and take their seat.

"That's over right?" Keith asks.

"For now," Adrian says.

"Adrian!" says Sydney.

"Sorry," Adrian says.

"Wait! No one knows I'm here right? The alchemists, I mean. No one knows what I'm doing, right?" Keith asks in panic. Sydney shivers a little too. If they knew, both her and Keith would be dead.

"The know you're somewhere and they know you are with Sydney, the higher power, and me, but they don't know where, why, what you are doing, who the higher power is, and who else you are with," John says.

Sydney and Keith sigh in relief.

"Wait, so the higher power is in this room?" Sonya speaks for the first time.

"Yes, the higher power could be me, one of you, or someone else, but he or she is in fact in this room," John says.

"It's not Abe right?" Rose ask.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll all have to just wait and see. All will be revealed soon enough."

There came a series of groans.

_**My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooting over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**_

"A cat," Dimitri says under his breath.

_**A warm breeze... unseasonably warm for a Portland fall... played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on the residenial street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**_

_**And a man watching me.**_

Mia and Sydney sqeak. "Who is it? Who is it?"

Keith, Adrian, and Eddie couldn't help but smile at the two girls.

_**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. **_

Christian started laughing again.

Rose was about to smack Christian.

"Can I hit him Aunty Rose?" asked Paul.

"Of course you can," She says.

Paul punched Christian on the arm.

"Hey," cries Christian.

"Now Rose, what exactly are you teaching the little children?" Eddie says.

"Good things, now shut up," Rose says.

Eddie smiles.

_**He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done.**_

_**The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. **_

Dimitri couldn't help but smile a little.

_**He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both. **_

_**Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hand't done anything threatenaing to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**_

_**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**_

"The cat," Dimitri mumbles again.

_**Icy fear raced through me, almosst... but not quite... eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that i found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. **_

Once again, Christian started laughing.

"Holy crap, Christian, stop laughing!" Rose says.

"Sure babe, sure."

_**Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.**_

"How many shoes could you have possibly had? You were on the run!" Eddie said.

"I'm still a girl. Girls need their shoes," Rose says.

"Whatever," Eddie says.

_**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging though the refrigerator. **_

"What were you going to make me anyways," Rose asks.

"A sandwich," Lissa says smiling a little bit.

Christian watches. They're starting to get along again. It almost makes him smile.

"Hey is there food here?" Rose asks John.

"Yes, plenty in the kitchen. There are also plenty of blood boxes," John says.

"Blood boxes," Sydney asks a little creeped out.

"They look like juice boxes, but they're really actually blood," John says.

Sydney and Keith shudder.

"Christian! Go cook, I didn't eat lunch!" Rose says pushing Christian off the couch.

"Really? Okay, fine. Who's hungry?" Christian says.

There was a chorus of agreements.

Christian heads off into the kitchen.

"You don't put blood in your food, do you?" Keith asks.

"Sometimes, it adds flavor," Adrian says.

At the same time Jill says no.

"Uh..." Keith says.

"Adrian! Stop it," Sydney says.

"We don't," Sonya says.

Minutes later, Christian brings back a big tray of sandwiches.

"Yes!" Rose says grabbing a sandwich.

Christian smirks. "Dig in everyone, before Rose eats them all."

She glares at him.

He just grins at her and walks back into the kitchen.

He soon comes back with a bunch of blood boxes and water bottles.

He throws everyone the appropriate drinks.

"The kitchen here is amazing. It's all stainless steel and marble," Christian says. "So, Rose, going to read or what?" he says sitting down.

She stuffs another sandwich into her mouth, before she starts to read.

_**One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book, Lissa regarded me with surprise.**_

_**"You shouldn't be up."**_

_**"We have to go. Now."**_

_**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. "Are you... really? Are you sure?"**_

_**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.**_

_**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**_

_**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**_

_**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you..."**_

_**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear pounding into me through our psychic bond**_

"Psychic bond?" Jesse asks confused.

"All will be revealed," Rose says mocking John.

John smiles.

Most of the others groan.

_**but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**_

"Of course you are," Lissa says.

Rose looks at her in shock.

"You always are," Lissa says.

"Thank you, you magesty," Rose says. She love Lissa, but she's not ready to forgive yet.

Lissa smiles a little bit.

_**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**_

_**"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gental voice. "Where are your keys?"**_

"Conpulsion!" Janine shouts.

"How else did you think they could have gotten away with everything that they got away with?" Abe says.

'Abe knows doesn't he?' Rose wonders.

Janine sighs.

Sydney and Keith don't like vampire magic. It's unnatural, but compulsion is the worst. Taking over someone's mind. Making people do things against their wills, it's evil.

_**He smiled, and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**_

_**"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**_

_**"Down the street," he said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**_

_**"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**_

_**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**_

Some people shivered.

_**"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**_

_**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to sstop me form falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me form her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**_

_**"Rose... what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**_

_**"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**_

_**"But if they've found us..."**_

_**"They found us before. They didn't catch us then. **_

"We never found you before," Janine says.

"I know, you'll see," Rose says.

_**We'll just drive over to the train station and go to LA. They'll lose the trail."**_

_**I made it sound simple. I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hinding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom. **_

_**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. **_

Lissa smiles.

_**This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened, sometimes recklessly so. **_

Christian started laughing.

"Stop it!" Rose says punching him.

_**She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought htings out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but athe moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**_

_**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarden**_

"Oh, I remember this!" shouts Eddie.

"Was this when... when she through the..." Christian started then started laughing again.

"You know if you keep laughing, you're not gonna be alive by the time we this thing end right?" Rose says glaring.

Christian kisses her cheek. "You wouldn't really hurt me, right babe?"

"I could."

"But you wouldn't."

"I hate you so much."

"Sure you do."

_**when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessions. Forcing five year olds to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel, and we'd, or rather I'd, responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at the teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd know how to hit a moving target.**_

Now everyone started laughing. Even Keith smiled a little bit.

_**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**_

"That's my daughter," Abe says grinning at Rose.

Some of them were shocked to hear about they're relationship.

Rose smile. "Yup, the old man's my dad."

"Yes, and if anyone messes with my daughter, the doors are locked," Abe says.

"Her mom's here too," Janine says.

Jesse, Ralph, and Mia started to look really scared.

"Hey! I can take care of myself," Rose says.

_**"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**_

_**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharp senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go. **_

_**"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**_

_**"But you can't..."**_

_**"Run."**_

_**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or whild still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching**_

Christian started laughing again.

Rose sighs.

_**and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded againds the concrete. Normally I could have outrun her withour any extra effort, particularly since she was barefoot, but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**_

"You couldn't think to get her shoes?" Janine asked.

"In my defense, I wasn't thinking straight and panicking," Rose says.

_**The pursuing footsteps grew lounder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make our Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it...**_

_**Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was him, the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maby mid twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six six or six seven**_

"Six six," Dimitri says.

"Did you know him?" Mia asked.

Dimitri smiles. "You have to wait and see."

Mia groans. "I'm starting to hate that."

_**and under different circumstances, say when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape... I would have thought he was hot. **_

"Little Dhampir, by thinking that you would have that thought that he was hot means you thought that he was hot, right?" Adrian says.

"Uh," Rose says.

_**Shoulder length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat, a duster I thought it was called.**_

A couple of people look at Dimitri.

_**But his hotness was irrevelant now. **_

"See? You thought he was hot," Adrian said.

"Shut up, Adrian."

_**He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the side, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**_

Some of them looked at Lissa for confirmation. She nods her head.

_**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning**_

Christian laughs.

"You're lucky, I love you, otherwise you'd be dead by now," Rose says.

He kisses her. "Love you too."

"Higher reasoning," Eddie says then starts laughing too.

Christian starts laughing again.

Rose smacks Eddie.

"Hey."

"Don't laugh at me."

"Read, read, I want to know what happens," Mia says.

_**I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader.**_

_**"Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**_

_**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**_

Dimitri raises his eyebrows.

_**"I'm not going to..."**_

_**He took a step forward. Too close.**_

_**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**_

_**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and hand slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike me that hard, probably just intended to keep me away, but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight towards the sidewalk at a twisted angle. **_

_**It was going to hurt.**_

_**A lot.**_

"Ouch," cries Mia.

_**Only it didn't.**_

"Huh?" Mia and Sydney say.

_**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me**_

Christian glares at him. Dimitri puts his hands up in defense.

"Calm down, Sparky," Rose says.

_**or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. **_

Keith starts to shiver.

_**Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**_

"And I like it that way," says Rose.

_**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't."**_

_**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond.**_

"You used compulsion on my daughter!?" Abe and Janine both yelled at the same time at Lissa.

"No!" Rose shouts.

_**It wasn't exactly compulsion... she wouldn't use that on me... but it was effectual**_

"See? No compulsion," says Rose.

Janine and Abe sit back down.

_**as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**_

_**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considerin his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. **_

"Dimitri?" Sydney and Mia say at the same time.

Keith's never seen this side of Sydney before. The more girlier side of her. It's kind of comforting.

_**"I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."**_

"End of the first chapter, should we go around in a circle?" Rose said.

"I guess," Adrian said.

"Can I read?" Paul asks.

"It's okay sweetie, the words might be a little big for you," Rose says. "Christian can read."

"Okay," Paul says.

Christian grabs the book.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

How'd I do? Was it good?

Review, review, review.


	4. Chapter Two

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Ozera's Buffy for reviewing.

Thank you GabriellaBelikova for reviewing. I didn't want to write it like everyone else. I read yours, it's actually one of my favorite ones. If you keep writing, I'll read it. Yours isn't as cookie cutter as you think it is. If you've read as many as I've had, some of the writing styles and commentary start to stand out from the rest, and I felt like yours did.

Thank you StarrPrincessCupcake21 for reviewing. I'll try to keep it in one tense, I'll admit I kind of suck at it, but I'll try, and for the bold thing, I changed that for you.

Thank you LittleCharlieIvashkov for reviewing. Sorry, I lied, it's 12:12am so technically the day was over, but I hope you like it.

Thank you missvalover91 for following me and my story.

Thank you SnoodleVamp for reviewing.

Thank you , princess alexia, Sweet-Dreams, and LordOfRain for following my story.

Gosh, I never realized how long it takes to write out a book chapter. Wow, it took me four hours to finish the last chapter.

OH MY GOSH! 164 views on the first day and 132 on the second day! Thank you so MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines, that belongs to Rachelle Mead, I do own the non plot line and maybe I do own John and or the higher power. But is this really my ownership, or have you guys met them in the books before? You'll just have to wait and find out.

If you can figure out the real identity of John and or the darker power, review or PM me your answer with reasons why. Like don't just give me a list of names and expect me to tell you which one is the answer. I don't want to spoil the answer just cuz you're good at guessing. This higher power is not Rachelle Mead. John and the higher power could even be the same person, or not even a person or vampire at all. Oh, and I will only tell you whether or not you are right through PMs, don't want to spoil it for everyone else. I might decide to present you with some kind of prize. I might ve a virtual fake one or something else. We'll see.

You guys have until the actual identit(y-ies) are revealed in the story. That most likely won't happen til almost the end and the end could be the end of this one or the end of The Golden Lily.

Good Luck!

And I GUARANTEE THAT THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED! I'm not going to quit on you guys half way or any way in between. And when I say finished I mean finished with The Golden Lily. If the story still fits, I might even continue it into Indigo Spell and so on.

The seating arrangement goes as follows:

Couch One-Keith, Sydney, Adrian, Rose with Paul on her lap, Christian, and Victoria.

Couch Two-Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Lissa, and Ambrose.

Couch Three-Jesse, Ralph, Sonya Karp, Mikhail, Abe, and Janine.

Which also means Keith is next to Abe.

Ambrose is next to Jesse.

Victoria is next to Dimitri.

Font key: The book text is going to be in _**bold italics **_and everything else is in normal print.

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines, Rachelle Mead does. Just cuz my first two initials are RM, that does not make me her.

Enjoy the story.

CHAPTER 2

Christian had flipped to the next page when the door starts to open again.

"Who's coming now?" Ralph groans.

The door opens and in walks John and Tasha.

Christian stares at his aunt. Hurt and angry, he looks away.

Tasha looks at Christian. It hurts that he won't look at her.

Rose glares at her, then hugs Christian. Tasha's still his aunt and he still loves her, but he still hates her what she did to Rose.

"Christian," Tasha says softly.

"Can we just read this book?" he said a little harshly.

Tasha flinches. "Of course. Where do I sit?"

John grins. Everyone looks around wondering.

Suddenly the room goes black and strange noises were heard.

"What's happening," Jill says.

Cries of panic goes throughout the room.

The lights turned back on.

"What the hell was that!?" Rose cries.

"Some changes needed to be made," John says.

"What changes?"

"Hey, my side of the couch is longer," says Ambrose.

"What?" Jesse looks to that side and sure enough, the couch had grown two feet longer.

"And Oscar is here!" cried Lissa.

"Meow," goes Oscar.

Everyone turns to look at Lissa.

"What!? How?" Rose says loudly.

"Tasha please have a seat. Oscar has been here the whole time. He came here with Jesse and Ralph, just no one had noticed his entrance," John explains.

"I saw him, I gave him tuna in the kitchen," Christian said.

Rose smacks Christian's head.

"What?" cries Christian.

"You saw him and you didn't think to tell anyone?" Rose said.

"Honestly, I forgot," Christian said sheepishly.

"And you say I'm forgetful?" Rose said.

Christian shrugs.

Lissa hugs Oscar. Tasha takes her seat in between Jesse and Ambrose.

_**My hatred notwithstanding, I had to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart.**_

"Belikov, Rose. It's only two syllables. It's not that hard," Victoria says smiling while still rolling her eyes.

Rose sticks out her tongue.

"Very mature, Rose," Janine says smiling.

Dimitri sighs and looks to the floor.

_**After they carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, **_

"You guys have a private jet?" Keith comments for the first time.

"Yeah, it's for protection purposes," Rose says.

"Huh," says Keith.

_**he'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordering us separated.**_

_**"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."**_

"Were you?" Eddie asked.

"Dude, of course they were, this is Rose we're talking about," Christian says.

"Hey!" cried Rose.

"Babe, you know it's true, no point in denying it."

She huffs.

_**I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Nevermind the fact we had been planning escape.**_

Christian and Eddie started laughing.

Rose groans. "Eddie, not you too."

"Sorry, can't help it," Eddie says.

"Shut up, Christian," Rose says punching him on the shoulder.

"What about Eddie?"

"Don't bring me into this?" Eddie says.

"Eddie's too far away," Rose says. "Read Christian."

"Fine."

_**As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes, or heroines, rather. **_

"And what heroic deed did you two do exactly?" asks Christian.

Lissa blushes.

"That's none of your damn business," Rose says.

Christian laughs.

_**Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I didn't manage to take out all ten guardians, we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one**_

"Well, you do now," Christian groans into his hands. Abe grins.

"What?" asked Adrian.

"The old man took Christian and I sky diving," Rose said.

"Which old man?" asks a confused Jill.

"Abe. He took Rose and I skydiving, except I don't think he was planning on me coming back. He pushed me off the plane. I almost didn't grab the parachute!" Christian said.

"Don't worry boy, I wouldn't kill you. I made sure you grabbed one," Abe says.

"No you didn't, you pushed me off just as I grabbed it. I almost didn't."

Rose was laughing.

Christian smacks her on the head.

"Hey!" shouts Rose.

"Hey you, I almost died," Christian says glaring at her.

"Love you," Rose say kissing his cheek.

"Uh huh, sure."

Sydney realized that Abe's laugh is really frightening.

_**there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.**_

"You guys would have made it," Christian said.

"No, we wouldn't have," Rose said. "Did you know what we were wearing? Lissa didn't even have shoes."

"If you were wearing what you came to school in, then you guys would have been okay. You would have carried her anyways."

"We would have froze to death."

"If I was there, that wouldn't have been a problem," Christian said.

"Well, you weren't there."

"I still think you guys would have made it. You would have found a way. You always do."

"Thanks Christian," Rose says kissing him.

"Christian, you're squishing me," Paul says.

"Whoops, sorry Paul. Move Christian!" Rose says pushing him away.

Christian rubs Paul's head. "Sorry, Paul. Rose, don't be bipolar."

Rose glares at him.

_**No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians. Yeah, no problem.**_

"I love your sarcasm," Christian says smirking.

"Shut up."

_**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. **_

"What does that even mean!?" Jesse yells.

"Be patient Jesse," Rose says glaringly.

Jesse rolls his eyes.

_**My concern for her cut into my fury. **_

"She wasn't in danger, Rose," Janine said.

"Not yet."

Janine looked at her daughter wide eyed.

Rose smiles.

_**They couldn't take her back there, not that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.**_

"What? Of course I cared!" Dimitri said loudly.

"Well, I didn't know you at that moment, then I thought you cared, but we now know that you don't!" Rose yells frustrated.

Dimitri was speechless. "Rose."

"Shut up. We are not having that discussion right now."

_**As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat... in her skin even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head.**_

"What?" went some of the people in the room.

"So that's how it happened," Lissa said.

"Yeah, I miss it," Rose says.

"Me too," Lissa says smiling.

Rose smiles back at her.

"You'll all find out later," Rose says to faces of confusion around her.

_**Dimtri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand, her hand, gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: molnija marks. They looked like two streaks of gagged lighting crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**_

"Rose, we know this," groans Eddie.

"My mind states the obvious sometimes," Rose said shrugging.

_**Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell he when it happened. **_

"Does that mean it happened a lot?" Lissa asked.

"Kinda," Rose said.

There were a couple sighs at this. They knew they weren't going to get an explanation.

_**Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.**_

Most of the people in the room had looks of confusion again.

"Should we just tell them?" Lissa asked.

"Fine," Rose sighs. "Remember the accident, guys?"

Lissa whimpers hugging Oscar.

"Sorry Lis," Rose said smiling softly.

"It's okay," Lissa said. "Continue."

"I died," Rose said but was interrupted.

Christian flinched. They had both tried to explain to him about the bond, at one time or another, but he never liked to be reminded that she died. Twice even.

"What do you mean, you died!?" Janine and Abe cried.

Most of them stared at Rose wide eyed.

"I died too, but Rose died twice" Jill said softly smiling.

Almost everyone turned their heads at the Dragomir princess.

"Guys, can I continue?" Rose said.

Everyone nodded.

"Lissa's a spirit user, so's Adrian, and one of their spirit abitities is healing. Lissa brought me back to life and Adrian brought back Jill. Being brought back to life by a spirit user creates a bond. Because we died, we are in a way connected to the spiritual world. Unlike the other types of Moroi magic, spirit is connected to the mind, the spirits, and life. When a spirit user brings the person back, they are giving away part of who they are. I heard her thoughts and felt her feelings. Any questions?"

"Why'd you say heard?" Tasha asked.

"Because you killed me a second time, bitch. The bond is broken," Rose said glaring at Tasha.

Tasha flinched.

Everyone took some time to absorb the information.

Keith looked confused and a little freaked out. Healing, spirits, magic?

Sydney rubs her shoulders.

No one really spoke up.

Adrian peers over at Jill. Making sure she's okay. "Hey Ambrose, could we switch places? I think I should be closer to Jill." And not between Rose and Sydney.

"I guess," said Ambrose.

They both got up and switched places.

Jill smiles at Adrian.

Adrian sits down.

Sydney and Rose look at him, at each other, then down at the floor. They both know they've hurt him. They both pretty much heard the unspoken words. Poor Adrian.

_**Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly.**_

_**Several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?"**_

_**I didn't answer.**_

"Course she was," said Christian.

_**"Doing that... protecting her like that, that was very brave."**_

"Brave? It was stupid," Jesse said.

"Shut it, Jesse," Rose glared.

_**He paused. "Stupid,**_

"See? Stupid," Jesse said.

Rose glares at him.

"Be careful Jesse, I'm not afraid to roast your ass with a fireball if you don't shup up," Christian says.

Jesse flinches.

"Plus, her dad's not sitting that far away from you either," Christian continues.

Jesse peeks over at the other side of the couch. He starts to go pale.

"I can take care of myself!" Rose cries.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Christian says waving it off. "But I think you like being saved sometimes."

"Mason told me that once," Rose says softly.

Christian's eyes widened.

Warm air filled the room.

"Christian what are you doing?" Rose asks.

"It's not me, Ralph?" Christian says.

"Why would I help you?" Ralph states.

"Mason?" Rose whispers.

Jill looks around. She doesn't really know what Mason looks like, but she sees a pale boy standing in the corner.

"I think I see him," Jill says. "I don't really know what he looks like, but there's a pale boy standing over there." Jill points to the side of the room.

"Mase?" Eddie says.

Warm air again fills the air.

"Who's Mason?" Sydney asks.

"You'll see," Rose says softly. "I can't believe he's here."

Rose, Eddie, Mia, and Christian smile.

_**but still brave. Why did you even try it?"**_

_**I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye. "Because I'm her guardian." **_

"I didn't know you felt that strongly about your duty," Janine said softly.

"Rose is an amazing guardian and friend," Christian said.

"I have to agree with that," Dimitri said.

"I understand that now," Janine smiles.

"Thanks mom," Rose smiles. "I know." She pulled up he sleeve revealing the Dragomir crest and the Nazar.

"You still have it," both Janine and Lissa say while smiling softly.

"Course I do," Rose said. "They're a part of me."

Abe smiles too.

Keith looks at them in confusion. He's starting to like these vampires. How could that be? This can't be happening. If they find out? He shivers.

Sydney hugs him a little. Even though she's not really sure what he's going through, she hopes to make him feel better. She decides to tell him tonight. About his eye. She still hates him for hurting her sister and he's still a jerk, but he's learned his lesson he's not that bad. He deserves to know the truth.

Adrian turns away looking up at the ceiling. He doesn't want to see their exchange.

_**I turned back towards the window.**_

_**"After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet."**_

_**When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with the guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. **_

"Yeah, because me and Lissa were gonna totally turn Strigoi all of a sudden and kill everyone," Rose says rolling her eyes.

"It's just a precaution, Rose," Dimitri states.

"Yeah, whatever," Rose says.

_**It was around sunset, the start of the vampiric day and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.**_

_**It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing even changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buidings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembled a university more than a high school.**_

Sydney sits in wonder.

"Who knew Rose's mind was so detailed," Adrian said.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you knew half of those words," Janine says.

"I'm not stupid!" Rose cries.

"No one said you were," Mia says smiling.

"But we were all thinking it," Jesse said.

Rose huffs.

Christian chuckles and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, we love you Rose."

"I'm a guardian, I'm supposed to take in the details! This is normal!" cries Rose.

"I'm a guardian and my mind isn't this detailed," Eddie says.

"She's Rose," Christian says.

Rose smiles. "I love you Christian."

"Duh."

"Shut up!" Rose punches Christian on the shoulder.

"Read the book!" Sydney says loudly.

Everyone turns to her. She blushes and hides her face in Keith's shoulder.

He smiles a little.

"I just want to hear the rest of the description," she mumbles.

"Oh, right, Sydney like architechure," Rose says.

"You like architechure?" Keith says looking at her.

"I knew that," Adrian mumbles.

Keith looks at Adrian.

Adrian sends him a glare and turns away.

Keith gets confused. Why is this vampire, glaring at him in this way. They had crossed paths before. He was always nicer.

_**We were on the secodary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous century old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.**_

_**Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see the mountains in the distance.**_

"That sounds beautiful," Sydney says.

Keith and Adrian smile at her.

"I'll take you sometime," Adrian says.

Keith frowns. Does the guy like Sydney?

_**As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to Dimitri.**_

_**"Hey, Comrade."**_

"So you just said it on impulse?" Dimitri says confused.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rose said.

_**He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?"**_

_**"Are you taking us to Kirova?"**_

_**"Headmistress Kirova," he corrected. **_

"Like Rose ever uses titles," Eddie says grinning.

"She actually does a lot of the time," Christian says.

"She does?" most people in the room shout.

"No I don't!" Rose says.

"She does actually, when it comes to people she sort of respects, even if she doesn't realize it. A lot more than I do," Christian says.

Everyone that knew Rose, just looks at her and Rose just sits there looking confused.

"You're cute when you're confused," Christian says kissing her cheek.

"Shut up," she says folding her arms across her chest.

_**On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, Don't start something.**_

_**"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self righteous old bit..."**_

"Rose, language. You were saying Christian?" Janine says.

"Hey, I didn't finish that sentence," Rose says.

"I said most of the time, not all the time," Christian says.

_**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors, straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people really so cruel? There had to be a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.**_

"You would know," Christian says.

"Don't tease me, you probably knew too," Rose says.

"Nah, not then, I was just invisible, plus I only had a year," Christian says.

"Whatever."

_**And it was breakfast time.**_

"Hey can we eat after this?" Rose says.

"You ate two hours ago," Christian says.

"Two hours is a long time."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll make you food. Fatty."

Rose smacks him.

Christian laughs.

_**Novice guardians, dhampirs like me, and Moroi sat together, eating, and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled toward us.**_

_**I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope. Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the grim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques. **_

"True, true," Mia says.

_**Often to the side, Lissa's gawky near cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes as innocent and naive as before.**_

"Naive, my ass," Rose says softly.

Christian squeezes her shoulder.

"What did the poor girl do to you?" Sydney asks.

"You'll see," Rose says.

_**And on the other side of the room... well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever, maybe more so now, **_

"You liked Aaron?" Ralph asks with disgust.

"What the hell's it to you? And no I don't like Aaron," Rose says.

Ralph opens his mouth to speak, at the same time a fire ball forms in Christian's hand. "Going to shut up?"

Ralph nods, face paling.

_**with those same golden looks that complimented her so well. **_

"See? For Lissa," Rose says.

"Which isn't really surprising, since everything you did was for Lissa," Christian mumbles.

Lissa looks down at the floor.

_**His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do.**_

_**But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven**_

"Eleven! I do not look eleven!" Mia squeaked.

Eddie chuckled.

"Sorry Mia," Rose says smiling.

"She definitely not eleven," Ralph says smiling creepily.

Almost everyone looks at Ralph in disgust.

Mia opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. "Don't talk, just shut up, Ralph, shut up. Worst decision of my life."

"What's happening?" Sydney says confused.

"You really don't know what's going on?" Keith says smiling.

"I don't," Paul says looking up at Rose.

"It's okay sweetie, you shouldn't know about this stuff yet," Rose says.

"Didn't know you were so pure, Sage," Adrian says.

"I'm not pure, I just..."

Christian cuts her off.

_**but had to older, unless he'd become a pedophile during her absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. **_

"Doll?" Mia says not liking the name.

"Don't worry, I've called you worse," Rose says.

Mia scowls.

_**She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. **_

"Sorry guys, it wasn't even your fault," Mia says.

"Don't worry about it," Rose says.

"They were so not worth it," Mia says casting Jesse and Ralph a glance.

"Hey!" Jesse shouts.

"Shut up, Jesse," Mia says.

_**What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I'd be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that.**_

_**Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting, Headmistress Kirova's office,**_

"See? She mentally said Headmistress, I don't even do that," Christian says.

"Wow," Eddie says.

Rose groans.

_**didn't really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharpnosed and grayhaired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.**_

"I didn't go to your school and even I knew you would have," Sydney says.

Rose glares.

_**Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed.**_

"Captain? Oh Rose," Christian says and starts to crack up.

"What?" Rose says punching him on the arm.

"Only you would say captain," Eddie says.

"What's wrong with saying captian?" Rose says.

"It's weird babe," Christian says grinning.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Shut up!" Jesse shouts.

Rose glares at him.

_**They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.**_

"Thanks for the flattering description," Christian says.

"You aren't a guardian, Christian," Rose says.

"I'm as deadly as one."

"I know," Rose says grinning.

_**Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her. **_

_**"Vasilisa."**_

_**Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one. With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. Prince Victor Dashkov. Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body. **_

Rose shakes.

Christian wraps his arms around her. "It's okay, everything's okay."

"I didn't mean to, I really didn't," Rose says tears staining his shirt.

"I know, Rose, I know."

"What happened?" multiple people asked.

"You'll find out later," Christian says.

"Can't wait," Jesse says grinning.

"What, Zeklos? Keep being an ass and you're not going to leave this room alive!" Christian says fireball in hand.

Jesse pales.

"Going to say anything else?" Christian asks.

Jesse shakes his head.

"Good," Christian says.

"I like you boy," Abe says.

Christian grins.

_**"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.**_

_**With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked toward me. "And you too, Rose."**_

_**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this, this was horrible. He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.**_

"He could have lived longer," Rose says quietly.

Christian kisses the top of her head.

_**Although not technically her uncle, the Moroi used family terms loosely, especially the royals, **_

"Not me," Christian says proudly.

"Of course not," Eddie says smirking.

_**Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see.**_

_**Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.**_

_**Time for the lecture.**_

_**It was a good one, one of Kirova's best which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually like kids. **_

"I think she was starting to like me," Rose says smiling.

Christian starts laughing.

Rose smacks him. "Shut up, Christian."

_**The rant covered the usual topics; responsibility, reckless behavior, self centered... Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office. **_

"Really Rose?" Eddie says.

She sticks out her tongue.

Abe just looks proud.

_**But when the tirade shifted to me, well, that was when I tuned back in.**_

"So you didn't get any of that?" Janine asks exasparatedly.

"Nope," Rose says smirking.

She sighs.

_**"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind; the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do it."**_

_**"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."**_

_**Ms. Kirova tsked at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.**_

"See? Ms. Kirova, that's two," Christian says.

_**"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestraed the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. if she'd done her uty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."**_

_**I snapped.**_

"Took you long enough," Christian says.

"You talk too much," says Mia.

He glares at her.

_**"I did do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone. Yet. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of you," I made a sweeping gesture aound the room, "could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."**_

"You could have told someone, Rose," Dimitri says.

"Like I'll ever trust you again, and it wouldn't have mattered anyways, none of you would have understood, like the whole ghost thing," Rose says. "Only Christian did, surprisingly."

Christian grins.

_**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let anger get the best of me. Too late.**_

"Oh Rose," said Eddie.

_**Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"**_

_**I bit my lip.**_

_**"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left, aside from the novelty of it, no doubt, was to avoid the consequences of the horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before you disappeared."**_

_**"No, that's not..."**_

"You know, she forgot about that afterwards," Rose says.

"Yeah, she did," Lissa says.

"Rose, what did you do?" Janine says.

"Nothing, you'll find out later," Rose says.

_**"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."**_

"Racist," Janine mutters.

"I'm trying to change that," Lissa says.

Rose smiles.

_**My cockiness dried up. "I... what?"**_

_**Lissa stood up beside me. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."**_

"She is," Janine says smiling.

"Thanks mom," Rose says.

_**"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."**_

_**"But my parents..."**_

_**"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."**_

_**I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? **_

"Of course I knew you were gone," Janine cried.

"Our relationship wasn't that great back then. I kind of hated you, but I don't feel that way anymore," Rose says.

Janine looked sad.

Abe rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Rose says. "It's all in the past."

_**Or maybe you'll send me off to my father?"**_

Abe flinches. "Sorry! I didn't know you back then."

_**her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it.**_

_**"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."**_

_**"Miss Hathaway," She hissed, "you are out of line."**_

_**"They have a bond." Dimitri's low accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him. I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that rediculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?**_

_**I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and Dimitri. "No... that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."**_

_**"It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them."**_

"And how long had you been watching us?" Rose accuses.

"A couple day. I grew up with Osana and Mark, I knew a bond when I see it," Dimitri says.

"I wish I could meet them," Lissa says.

"Who are Osana and Mark?" Jill asks.

"They live in Russia. They have a bond," Dimitri says.

"I want to meet them too," says Jill.

"Maybe they'll show up here soon," Adrian says suddenly sounding excited. He looks at John.

"We'll see," John says.

_**Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.**_

_**"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner. "A rare and wonderful thing."**_

_**"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri. "In the stories."**_

"Why'd you have to say 'in the stories' anyways, it sounds like you're making it up," Rose says.

"I don't know, Rose, things just slip out sometimes," Dimitri says.

"Of course, they do, you'd know that better than anyone, huh Dimitri," Rose says.

"Rose..."

"Shut up," Rose says.

"I can toast you too, Belikov," Christian says before continuing to read.

_**Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"**_

"Imagine if I didn't, you'd all be screwed," Rose says.

"She's right you know," Eddie says.

"Plus, I think you would have lost Lissa," Mia says.

_**He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential..."**_

_**"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**_

"Rose!" Janine yells.

"Sorry," Rose says smiling.

_**"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova. "her sanctioned guardian."**_

_**"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"**_

"Okay, that was kind of messed up," Eddie says.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rose says.

_**That was pretty mean of me to say, particularly since most Moro and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent, but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. And it wasn't like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents ere foreign born. My dhampir mother was Scottish, red haired, with a ridiculous accent, and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi exotic desert princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. **_

"My desert princess," Christian says kissing her head.

"Stop being mushy. You know I hate mushy," Rose says.

"Yeah, yeah."

_**I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**_

"I perfer bunettes," Christian says.

"I don't think you'd look good with red hair," Mia says.

"I think she'd look fine, I just perfer brown."

"What about blond?" Rose mutters.

"I figured, blond was too pure for me," Christian says.

_**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."**_

_**"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."**_

_**"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly hehind her peers."**_

_**"No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.**_

_**"Then give her extra training sessions," he said.**_

_**They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a PingPong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. **_

"Took you long enough," Janine says.

_**Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her. **_

Some people smile at that.

_**Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.**_

_**"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova. "You?"**_

_**Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I..."**_

_**Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."**_

_**Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high secrurity school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance?**_

"We actually didn't know about that second part," Dimitri says smiling.

"Really?" both Lissa and Rose ask.

He shakes his head.

"Well, nothing you can do about that now," Rose says.

_**"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."**_

_**"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"**_

_**"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing angouther. A girl, in particular."**_

_**His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "blood whores." **_

Some people shudder at that.

_**Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.**_

_**Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."**_

_**Ms. Kirova **_

"Three," Christian says.

"You're going to be counting from not on aren't you," Eddie says.

"Yup," he says.

"You're stupid Christian," Rose mutters.

Christian smiles.

_**stared out her window. It was completely black outside. WIth the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternood were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.**_

_**When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."**_

_**Oh, Lissa, I thought. Be careful. **_

"Why would she need to be careful?" Jill asks.

"You'll see," Rose says.

_**Using compulsion**_

"Compulsion!" Janine shouts.

"I only used a little bit. She would have made Rose leave if I didn't," Lissa says.

"Mom, it's all in the past, we can't change it now," Rose says.

Janine sighs in defeat.

_**on another Moroi was dangerous, particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realized what was happening.**_

_**I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed.**_

_**"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have, before and after classes. Other than that you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to cmoply with any of this, and you will be sent... away."**_

"Where would away be?" Rose asks.

No one answers.

_**I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" **_

"Duh, Rose. You know you're really slow sometimes," Christian says.

She whacks him. "Shut up, Christian."

_**I nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"**_

_**"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."**_

_**I started to say it wasn't generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri's gaze. It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova. I didn't know.**_

"Both," Dimitri says.

She shrugs.

_**Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa aside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**_

"Would that count as four?" asks Christian.

"I think it does," Eddie says.

Christian grins.

_**"Fine. I accept."**_

"Took you long enough," Jesse states.

"Shut it Zeklos," says Christian. "Victoria?"

"Yeah?" she asks.

He gives her the book. "Your turn to read."

"Alright."

"Wait! Christian promised me food!" Rose cries.

AN: Like it, Hate it, Tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


	5. AN: Haitus

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hi guys, I'm going on a haitus, not just for this story but for all of them.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I really am.

I love you guys. All of my followers, reviewers, favoritors, viewers, and supporters. You guys have made me so happy. You guys couldn't possibly know how much you do. All I ever wanted was to make people happy with my words and know that I did do that for some people makes me very, very happy.

I hate to do this to you guys, but I feel that this is necessary.

I WILL BE BACK! Just give me a couple months.

The reason for this is that for the past year and a half, I have been going through a period of, I don't really know what to call it exactly, but like a period of revelations?

A year and half ago, I suddenly, out of nowhere started getting revelations about myself that I never knew I had before. That was the start. Ever since then, it was as if my life had been flashing through my eyes, all my mistakes, accomplishments, things that changed me, the moments where I have suffered, my dreams, my happiest moments, my groups of friends, how I felt, and just pretty much everything that makes me, me. The longer, I thought and analysed about all of this, the more stressed and tired I had become, but at the same time I was happy about who I am and where my life was headed. Some things have gotten so much clearer, but other things have been tearing me apart.

The last couple months, have especially made their impacts on my life. They have been the biggest and most stressful revelations.

The past couple months, I have been obsessing and stressing, trying to find out who I really am. Everyday, more things have gotten more clear and more things have been hurting me.

I haven't had that will to write in the last couple months. I'm sure you guys have noticed. There was a couple of times where I'd get a spark of inspiration and I'd write something. So, technically, it's not completely a haitus, cuz maybe I'd update a couple times, but there won't be many updates.

Every once in a while I put a poll, asking you guys for help on one of my current, stressful revelations. I'd love it if you guys voted. You don't have to. The answers would really help me.

How much I love writing has actually been one of my big revelations, but I just can't right now. I'm too focused on other things to be able to write the best story that I can, right now.

I hope you guys understand.

Love you.

Byebye for now.


	6. AN: I'm Back!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

HEY GUYS! I'M BACCCCCKKKKK!

Expect at least one update for every one of my stories by the end of the week.

My search to find my identity and discovering who I really am has not in any way ended, but I've been talking to a lot of people, both verbal and online and that has been helped me tramendously and I'm no longer as stressed about it as I had been and the lowered stress came a strong urge to write and just making you guys happy.

James Patterson shutting down Max-Dan-Wiz had caused an even greater inner turmoil in me than I ever thought that it would. Not only did I loose tons of pictures and friends, I had lost an outlet to vent my feelings and just to, you know, talk to people. To me that was the worst thing in the world, especially at that moment that I had needed a release the most.

My stresses were heightened and everything had gotten harder for me than they all really would have if that didn't happen.

And because of that stress, the void in my heart that I had always possessed started to surface and I wanted despriately to find out who I am really am.

But over the past twoish months, especially the later parts of that time, I had the opportunity to release my stress by talking to many people.

Making people happy and helping people through hard times has helped me realize just how much I love to write and just wanting to make you guys happy.

I had joined Quotev. It's a site of making and taking quizzes and writing and reading stories. Honestly, there were just so many people on this site having hard times, trying to find support and advice and just being there for them and having multiple people tell me that my presence always makes them feel better has made me so happy.

I got a penpal. She's 13 and her name is Juana and I had gotten the opportunity to have a little-big sister relationship with her and helping her with her problems, and that has made me happy also.

Also, all of my viewers and all you guys wishing me luck and how you guys can't wait for my updates, I thank you. Really, knowing I have such loyal ...um...fans? Should I say fans? It doesn't sound right. You guys are more than that. Should I give you guys a nickname? That'd be fun, right?

But most of all, I'd like to thank Mister Moronic for listening to everything I had to say and just being there for me, more than anyone else has ever done before.

I love all you guys so much.

So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.


	7. Dinnering Part 1

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Sorry for the long wait since that moment I told you guys I was back.

The amount of thank yous I had to write, especially for this story, was kinda intimidating. That's basically the reason I took so long. But I have to put them guys, I'd feel ashamed if I didn't.

I was gonna update last night but well, it was 1am and the VA chapters are freakin long and I was in the middle of writing it when I fell asleep in the bathroom, cuz well, I was supposed to be asleep and since when my house got remodeled my mom decided to give my room zero privacy by leaving a gigantic 'window,' which has no glass, in the wall facing the side of the house where my grandma's room is and since this is a 'the characters read the books' story I need light, so if I turned it on, my grandma would yell at me for not sleeping. So, yeah. I woke up at like 5am going oh crap, and went to my actual bed.

I've decided to call you guys 'my plushies' by the way cuz I love them and I love you guys so very much. You both make me happy. Hehe.

Anyways.

Thank you 03BonnieandClyde for favoriting my story.

Thank you PurpleMidnight, Jenny-31202, NoahandMattFoReVeR, 98BelikovGirl, PenguinsandChristianOzera, and Edwardloverr for favoriting and following my story.

Thank you WildFireBurnsTheForest, Zandac, Sweet-Dreams, and princess alexia for following my story.

Thank you LivForMusic and StoryLover6239 for favoriting my story.

Thank you VampireGirl98, guest person, StarrPrincessCupcake21 (There was no way I would make a story without Mason. Hehehe), guest person, and Ozera's Buffy for reviewing.

Thank you Lizabeth Black and LittleCharlieIvashkov for following, reviewing , and favoriting my story.

Thank you NicotehMudkipz78 for following me.

Thank you marietheham for following and favoriting me.

Thank you countryheart and Chelsea Jay for reviewing and favoriting my story.

If I messed up, which I'm pretty sure I did, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, there are only

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, cuz if I did 'oh Christian, you would never have ended up with Lissa.'

Couch One-Keith, Sydney, Ambrose, Rose with Paul on her lap, Christian, and Victoria.

Couch Two-Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Lissa (Oscar the cat), and Adrian.

Couch Three-Tasha, Jesse, Ralph, Sonya Karp, Mikhail, Abe, and Janine.

Which also means Keith is next to Janine.

Tasha is next to Adrian.

Victoria is next to Dimitri.

Font key: The book text is going to be in _**bold italics **_and everything else is in normal print

I'm sorry, this is not a chapter chappy, if that makes any sense. Basically nothing's being read this chapter. I realize that spending the night writing out the VA chapter was kinda wasted on this update now. When I started it today, I started filling in the blanks, starting from the top and I realized that the top portion, before the actual book reading, is already pretty long.

But on the bright side, it means the next update is gonna be up faster. I'm gonna show you guys the kind of guy I have always believed Christian to be.

Now for what you've all been waiting for, let the story begin. Enjoy!

DINNERING TIME

Victoria takes the book.

Christian kisses Rose's cheek. "Fine, fine. Rose. Fatty."

She punches him.

"Roooossse," he groans holding his stomache (AN: stomach looks so much better with that e, anyone agree?)

She smiles.

He staggers into the kitchen and looks inside the fridge, wondering what to make.

He looked up for a bit, thinking, when something black flashed before his eyes. (AN: Anyone wanna guess what that was?)

Shaking his head and convincing himself that it was nothing, he pops his head into the living room. "Should I just make dinner or do you guys just want a snack?"

Abe looks at his watch. "It's about 5 now, we might as well."

"Alright, who wants to help me? And no Rose you are not allowed in the kitchen," Christian says.

She crosses her arms. "Really Christian?"

"Yes, babe, I'd rather not die in a Rose induced oven explosion."

"I'm not that bad!"

He looks at everyone. "Raise your hand if you think I should let Rose in the kitchen."

"Christian!" Rose shouts.

No one raises their hands.

"Now raise your hand if you think I should NOT let Rose in the kitchen," Christian says smirking.

People start laughing and every hand in the room shoots up.

"Paul?" Rose looks down at him pouting.

"Sorry aunty Rose, I wanna live," he says.

She pouts again.

"You're cute when you pout," Christian says smirking while leaning against the door.

"I'm not cute!" Rose says chucking a ball of paper at his head.

Christian laughs and burns the ball of paper before it reaches him.

She groans then looks at Keith. "I don't even know you, why would you think I suck that bad?!"

Keith flinches a little, but shrugs. "It's not that hard to tell, I'm listening to your thoughts and honestly, I think you're the kind of person that would put things together just because you're not supposed to."

Her mouth drops open. "That's not...Fine, I give up." She folds her arms across her chest and lays back on the couch.

Everyone laughs.

Keith doesn't want to be this comfortable with these vampires, but after listening to this story, he's starting to think that they're not so bad. For the past couple months, the humans have done worse to him than any of these 'evil' creatures could ever do to him.

He shudders.

"Keith, you okay?" Sydney asks him.

"Fine, everything's fine," he says.

She looks at him, then hugs him tight.

He smiles at her.

"See? Rose, you do suck that bad," Christian smirks.

"Shut up, Christian."

"Anyone?" he asks.

"I'll help," Janine says.

Christian's eyes bug out for a second.

"Ookayyy..." Christian says.

"Pyro, are you scare of my mom?" Rose says laughing.

"Who isn't scared of your mom?!" he cries.

"Just you," she says giggling.

"Okay, first of all, since when does Rose giggle? and secondly, Rose, there's not a person in this room that ISN'T scared of your mother," says Eddie.

There were nods of agreement.

Janine smiles. "Come on Christian, let's chat in the kitchen."

He turns around and mouths the words 'help me.'

Rose sits there laughing.

"Rose!"

Rose keeps laughing and soon people start joining in.

He sighs and walks into the kitchen.

"You guys all suck," he yells from inside.

"Christian?" Janine calls.

"Yes, guardian Hathaway?" he says softly.

"Just call me Janine. As long as you don't hurt my daughter, you don't have to be afraid of me. So what are we making?" she says smiling.

"Okay. I won't hurt her, ever. And I was thinking pizza," he says taking out the ingredients still breathing heavily.

"Alright. Christian."

"Yes, Janine?"

"Relax."

He smirks. "I'll try."

They're making the pizza.

"Christian, what do think about Rose's story?"

"I'm honestly not surprised by any of it. I don't think that I ever would have been. Even if the rumors were true," Christian says confidently, kneeding the dough.

(AN: Hrrm, if you put together Iggy from Max Ride, Christian from well here, and Peeta from Hunger Games and forced them all to participate in a cooking competition, who do you think'd win?)

"You had that much faith in her from the start?"

"You forget, I was the boy in the shadows, when no one cares or talks to you, all you have the time to do is listen and watch. I noticed a lot of things. Rose might have been wild and reckless at times, but she's an amazing guardian. She always has been. It's in everything she does, especially for Lissa. She's the most selfless person, I've ever met. I don't know why no one notices that, I've always thought it was pretty obvious."

They roll the pizza dough.

Janine smiles. "Her dedication to her duties surprised me. I had no idea she thought that strongly. If I had been in her life more..."

Janine stirs the sauce.

"Don't say that. You did what you had to do. We can't change the past. Yes, she did resent you for a while. But, she loves you and she always will," Christian says walking to the door.

"Dimitri praised her sense of duty also, but I didn't believe him," she says.

"Well, I actually have never liked that man. I've always thought he was all appearance. What happened between him and Rose, just gave me proof."

"What exactly happened? I never got a clear answer."

Christian sighs. "Well, to a lot of people, this wouldn't seem like such a big deal, but to Rose it is."

"Of course."

"This isn't about cheating or another women or anything along those lines, but it is about trust. She puts herself into everything that she does, my girl's got a heart of gold even if people don't realize it. First of all, you have to understand. She loves him, and as much as it hurts me to admit, I think part of her still does. Lissa has a part in this, but that shouldn't be surprising since everything Rose does is for Lissa, even now. As much as she loves me and everyone else, Lissa is everything to her."

Janine nods.

"So what happened was..."

AN: I'm sorry! That's an absolutely horrible cliffhanger. I can't help it though! And it's so freakin short! I hate this, I hate this so much.

What Christian says next is going to not only blow my mind but maybe some of you? The reason I ended it here is because I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Whenever I write I there's always that amazing moment where I figure out some groundbreaking reasoning to my story. This is the first of my stories for that moment to actually come into use, but this time the moment of realization hasn't come yet. I know it. I so know it. I just don't consciously know it and it's eating me alive. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Maybe the update won't happen as fast as I thought it would. I don't know. You guys hate not knowing the answer. I hate not knowing the answer! I hate it so much!

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I feel like I let you guys all down. I hate this, I'm sorry.

I hope you guys liked everything else, though.

Every CxR story I've ever read had either Dimitri cheating on Rose with Lissa or him not turning back, and I can promise you that that is not what happens. It's gonna be completely different.

When I read books, I tend to dissect them for reasons and search for the underappreciated. I tend to do these things unconsciously. Not while I read, I usually just get lost in the story, but after. My mind just always jumps to them all of a sudden with no warning, bits and pieces at a time, making me analyze and view certain things that happen and people and events in an entirely new light.

Some of you probly wonder why I hate Dimitri, and I'll tell you why.

Because the way I analyzed the events and the people that have taken place, he does NOT love Rose. Yes, he's attracted to her, yes he thinks she beautiful, but he does NOT love her. Every chance that he had to prove that he did in fact love her, he fails and ends up hurting her. Think about it. Loving words do NOT mean love, actions do. Think of one moment that proves that he truely loves her. You can't because there are none. He does things for appearances and pride, but not for love.

Rose said that he understood her better than anyone, yet I think Christian understood her even better. He just didn't have very many chance to show it, but when he did? Just think about it. If I change your minds. Awesome. If I didn't then it's okay. I don't mind either.

Tell me what you think, kay, about everything? Good or bad.

Bye my Plushies. I love you.


	8. AN: Love Rants

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

So, if you guys want to know what I think about these two somewhat love triangles, then please read below. If you guys ever wanted to ask me 'Why Keith?' or 'Why not Adrian?' or 'Why not Dimitri' I'm hoping that these could answer some of those questions. These two rants will also give you guys some insite on some things that are gonna be happening later on in the story. Again, you don't HAVE to read either of them, nothing's gonna change if you choose not to read them.

These rants were brought to me by two of my amazing reviewers.

ADRIAN/SYDNEY/KEITH

Okay sent me, what I'm surprised to be the first 'I can't believe you are putting Keith with Sydney' review.

I wrote her a freakishly long explanation. I know some of you guys are put off by the whole K/S thing and I just have to say that, at the beginning I said that this pairing is the most likely pairing, but most likely doesn't mean that the chances of it switching to Sadrian isn't high. There's a 40% chance that this could be an Adrian story. I don't know how my mind or my heart works. Cuz guess what if I write Sydney's story with my heart, Adrian is going to win out in the end. And honestly, the more I explained to her about this whole thing, the more I started thinking that this could turn out a Sadrian story, cuz remember this is after The Golden Lily NOT Indigo Spell. Think about the feelings left over from both Adrian and Sydney. If I put them together immediately, that wouldn't make any sense. Sydney at the moment is terrified of getting close to Adrian and Adrian was just regected by her. Plus, Keith just got out of the re education center and he probly looks absolutely horrible and the fact that the Alchemists have done this to him IS going to affect Sydney. How can it not? These are the people she has grown up with. Sydney's mental state is not at its best right now, so obviously, in a room full of vampires and her and Adrian's romantic tension, she is going to gravitate towards Keith right now. He's human and he does understand some of what she's going through reguarding what it means to be an Alchemist. I'm not saying this isn't a romance, cuz there is a chance that it might be, but I'm not saying it is either. Okay? And if I spoiled anything for anyone, then I appologize.

She said that I should bring another human so Sydney doesn't have to rely on Keith. Well, in reguarding that, i've decided at the beginning that I am only gonna bring in people that can be convinced at least somewhat and not cause this whole book reading thing to backfire in the end, which means cuz of the whole hatred to vampires thing, there won't be many alchemists and really that many people that I CAN bring in. As you guys have noticed, this is also why I did not bring in Kirova or Victor.

Also besides the fact that I have a limited amount of people as Sydney's audience, I also feel really, really bad for Keith. When I think of him now, I think of this horribly sick and frail looking person and even though he is in a lot a ways a really horrible person I just can't help but want to baby him a little. I want to bring him some comfort. I want some of that Sydney/Keith angst to go away. I want her to forgive him partly, even though I KNOW that she would never completely. I believe that Sydney has stopped hating Keith. I'm not saying she forgave him or loves him, I just believe that she has stopped hating him as a person. She might still hate what he did and how he did it, but I don't believe she actually hates HIM.

If none of that makes any sense to you, how about I believe Sydney to be a strong girl with very deep morals. If you guys take that into consideration, how realistic would it be for her to just completely shun Keith when her people had caused him so much suffering. Not very, right?

CHRISTIAN/ROSE/DIMITRI

Also, Katsaluna13 sent me an 'I can't believe someone hates Dimitri in the same way I do' review. Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe it either. I'm not tell you guys not to ship Dimitri/Rose, cuz that wouldn't be right. I'm just gonna give you guys my opinion. I'll admit, when I first read the books, I loved Dimitri. That might have been the fault of the whole cowboy thing, cuz when it comes to country boys/cowboys, I'd totally start swooning. When I read Frostbite, I just started shipping her more towards Adrian. I didn't know what I didn't like about her and Dimitri together. Something was just wrong about them being together, I just didn't know what. Then, the whole cabin scene in Blood Promise happened and I honestly felt sick to my stomach. At that moment, I started analyzing why to myself about this whole Dimitri/Rose thing, and realized it wasn't just the cabin scene, it was the relationship as a whole, that had absolutely nothing to do with age, duty, Lissa, or any of the things that were talked about. D/R actually made me feel sick, like my stomach actually started to hurt and I almost threw up kind of sick. The things he has put Rose through and done to her were to me; completely inapproapriate, disgusting, and horrible beyond words; and I'm not just talking about the stuff that happened in Russia; I'm talking about the way he treats her. He mentally abusive and just plain horrible. Again, I'm not gonna force anything on you guys.

We also talked about the awesomeness of Christian/Rose, but hehe.

Like the Christian/Rose thing in the last chapter's AN, I just want you guys to maybe think about it.

It's okay if you guys disagree. If anyone wants to know more or have any questions or anyone just wants to slap me across the face with insults cuz of what I think, then okay. Go ahead. I'm giving you guys permission to tell me how you really feel. Tell me in a review, tell me in a PM, heck ask me for my email. But please if you do ask me for my email and use it, please don't go all creepy stalker on me, cuz I will freak out. Last time I got a creepy penpal I left the computer for a week. This goes for every one of my stories and everything by the way. You always have my permission to bash my opinion as you please. Do it harshly enough, and it will really hurt my feelings, but it's worth it to hear what you have to say.

Bye my plushies, I love you.


	9. Chapter 3 Part 1

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

OH MY FREAKIN GOD! 241 VIEWERS IN ONE DAY?!

Well, now I feel horrible for only giving you guys that for a chapter.

And I am also so so so so sorry for the freakishly long wait.

Remember Quotev? Yeah, I realized that I had become very in love in the site and the people and so when I thought for like two weeks that I was never gonna be able to go on again, I became more depressed than I had been in years. And I couldn't have possibly given you guys a chapter that was worth anything while that happened. Then Quotev finally let me on and I was beyond happy, happier than I had been ever, not to mention I probly had one of the best birthdays ever, so I was gonna give you guys a story update marathon but I guess happily skipping around while being on my feet til like 10pm at work exhausted me beyond belief and I knocked out before I could even start writing this story. Then my boss chose to schedule me 10 long shifts in a row, add to the fact that I had finals, I just didn't have the time to study as much as I should have, let alone update.

Forgives me?

Does anyone wish that there was a button where you can just send out PMs or thank yous to everyone that reviewed, viewed, followed, or favorited a chapter? That'd be amazing, cuz you guys seriously have no idea how badly I want to tell you guys thank you right now, cuz this chapter/note is probly gonna sit here for a while, waiting for my moment to hit.

Oh oh OH! I figured it out halfway through writing the chapter chapter part of this story. But sorry guys, for THAT you are gonna haveta wait. But I think you guy'll be able to figure out where in the the actually book, where the moment of truth actually takes place. I realize that this moment is only the beginning of the downfall of Dimitri and Rose's relationship. It's honestly not gonna be as shocking but the downward spiral of what is to come of this relationship because of this one small nearly forgotten sentence IS going to be. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. You guys can't wait for the chapter and I can't either. And instead of just telling you guys, I've decided to instead let you guys watch. Maybe it'll be a flashback, maybe multiple flashbacks, maybe some speech, who knows. But you guys are gonna get the chance to watch the pieces unfold and crash right before your very eyes.

Anyways.

Thank you marietheham for reviewing and for following and favoriting my story. I'm glad that you like it.

Thank you Ozera's Buffy for reviewing.

Thank you Icy Arrows for following my story.

Thank you A246 for following my story.

Thank you for following and favoriting my story and for favoriting me.

Thank you Amandla for following me.

Thank you Veroniiee for following and favoriting my story.

Gosh, okay. Okay, I was gonna write two rants on this page, but they got too long. So, I put them in the AN chappy after this one.

Basically it's how I feel about Keith with Sydney and how this might turn out to be a Sadrian story after all and how I really feel about Dimitri and Rose being together. In a way they are kinda useful to know cuz you guy'll get the chance to find out how I really feel about the characters and it might give you guys a glimpse of what is to come in reguarding to these two groups of couples.

I love you guys.

Couch One-Keith, Sydney, Ambrose, Rose with Paul on her lap, Christian, and Victoria.

Couch Two-Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Lissa (Oscar the cat), and Adrian.

Couch Three-Tasha, Jesse, Ralph, Sonya Karp, Mikhail, Abe, and Janine.

Which also means Keith is next to Janine.

Tasha is next to Adrian.

Victoria is next to Dimitri.

Font key: The book text is going to be in _**bold italics **_and everything else is in normal print

So, for the moment you guys have all been waiting so patiently for...

Let the chapter begin.

And I really mean that there is gonna be a chapter being read and commented on.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 3 PART 1

"Well what happened was... well, only the beginning. It was one small moment that caused everything to come crashing down." Christian says. He peeks out into the living room and looks at Rose laughing away with Eddie and Paul.

He smiles.

"This might not be my place to tell. Rose still has trouble puttiing everything into words. I'm not going to pretend that I understand it all and how everything fell apart the way it did. I wasn't always there. I think Rose should be the first to tell."

"You're a good kid, Christian," Janine says smiling.

They sauce the pizzas and put them into the oven.

(AN: Ugh, I want Pizza now)

"I try," Christian says.

He takes off the oven mits. "Should we go back?"

Janine nods.

Janine and Christian walk back into the living room.

"So, there are pizzas in the oven, let's start reading shall we?" Christian says sitting back down next to Rose.

"Dude, you made pizza? Awesome," Eddie says high fiving Christian.

Rose's stomach grumbled.

Christian kisses her cheek. "Oh, Rose." He chuckles.

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

She glares at him.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder. "So who's reading?"

"My brother," Victoria says handing the book over to Dimitri.

Christian glares at him.

Dimitri sighs and starts to read.

_**Sending us straight to class after our meeting seemed beyond cruel, but that's exactly what Kirova did. Lissa was led away, and I watched her go, glad the bond would allow me to keep reading her emotional temperature. **_

"Is there even a single chapter without you thinking of Lissa?" Mia says smiling.

"Probably not," Rose says laughing.

Lissa smiles.

_**They actually sent me to one of the guidance counselors first. He was an ancient Moroi guy, one I remembered from before I'd left. I honestly couldn't believe he was still around. The guy was so freaking old, he should have retired. Or died.**_

Christian starts laughing.

"Rose!" Janine says.

"Well he should have."

She sighs.

_**The visit took all of five minutes. He said nothing of my return and asked a few questions about what classes I'd taken in Chicago and Portland. He compared those to my old file and hastily scrawled out a new schedule. I took it sullenly and headed out to my first class.**_

_**1st period Advanced Guardian Combat Techiques**_

_**2nd period Bodyguard Theor and Personal Protection 3**_

_**3rd period Weight Training and Conditioning**_

_**4th period Senior Language Arts (Novices)**_

"Why would novices and Moroi have different language arts classes?" Sydney wondered.

"Because we, Moroi, have to be taught to talk 'polite' and 'formal' and 'with poetic dialogue.' It's torture," Christian says groaning.

Rose bursts out in laughter.

He glares at her.

"Just...just imagine...Christian in tights... quoting Shakespeare," Rose says laughing.

Christian groans in his hands.

Smiles and laughter filled the room once again.

The laughter dies down and Dimitri continues to read.

_**LUNCH**_

Rose's stomach grumbles again.

Christian smiles.

"When are the pizza's going to be ready?" she says pouting.

"Soon Rose, soon," he smiles.

_**5th period Animal Behavior and Physiology**_

_**6th period Precalculus**_

_**7th period Moroi Culture 4**_

_**8th period Slavic Art**_

_**Ugh. I'd forgotten how long the Academy's school day was. Novices and Moroi took separate classes during half the day, which meant I wouldn't see Lissa until after lunch, if we had any afternoon classes together. Most of them were standard senior classes, so I felt my odds were pretty good. Slavic art struck me as the kind of elective no one signed up for, so hopefully they'd stuck her in there too.**_

Lissa smiles.

_**Dimitri and Alberta escorted me to the guardians' gym for first period, neither one acknoledging my existence. Walking behind them, I saw how Alberta wore her hair in a short pixie cut that showed her promise mark and molnija marks. A loft of female guardians did this. It didn't matter so much for me now, since my neck had no tattoos yet, but I didn't want to ever cut my hair.**_

Christian kisses Rose's head.

Dimitri smiles.

She looks over at him and glares. "I just might now."

His eyes widened.

"Rose," Christian says pulling her face towards him and looks her in the eye. "Don't you dare cut your hair or do anything just to smite him. It's not worth it."

His eyes stare into hers with such intensity that she couldn't find herself to disagree. She nods and lays her head onto his chest.

"Good," he says rubbing her back.

Dimitri stares at them longingly. Christian glares at him.

Dimitri sighs.

_**She and Dimitri didn't say anything and walked along almost like it was any other day. When we arrived, the reactions of my peers indicated it was anything but. They were in the middle of setting up when we entered the gym, and just like in the commons, all eyes fell on me. I couldn't decide if I felt like a rock or a circus freak.**_

"Both Rose, both," Eddie says.

Jill peers up just in time to see ghost Mason nod his head.

Jill giggles.

Heads turned to look at her.

"Sorry, Mason just nodded," she says.

"Really? I wish I could see him," Rose says sadly.

"Me too," says Eddie.

Just then, that same black flash that Christian had seen earlier in the kitchen, reappeared. It flew across the room and landed on Paul's lap.

"Birdy!" Paul says laughing.

Rose, Sonya, and Lissa gasp.

"Is that...?" Rose starts.

"Is it?" Lissa questions.

"The bird?" Sonya continues.

"Looks like him..." Rose says.

"It can't be, right?" Lissa continues.

"But it can," Sonya says.

"The raven," Rose says.

"How...?" Lissa says shocked.

"He's shadowkissed," Rose says.

"Bonded with Lissa," Sonya breathes.

There was silence.

"It laughed at me," Rose finally said glaring at him.

The raven cawed at her with it's knowing, intelligent eyes. Almost too intelligent.

"What's with the bird?" Ralph cuts in.

"You'll know when we get there," Rose says waving her hand away.

A couple of groans sounded around the room.

_**All right, then. If I was going to be stuck here for a while, I wasn't going to act afraid of them anymore. Lissa and I had once held this school's respect, and it was time to remind everyone of that. Scanning the staring, openmouthed novices, I looked for a familiar face. Most of them were guys. One caught my eye and I could barely hold back my grin.**_

_**"Hey Mason, wipe that drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."**_

Rose and Eddie smiled.

Suddenly, Rose felt a prick on her finger. She gasps.

"What's wrong Rose?" Christian asked concerned.

"The raven bit me," she says staring at her bleeding finger.

His eyes widened.

"Christian, I feel dizzy," she says leaning into him.

His eyes widened some more.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he starts to panic, holding her tight. He looks around at the worried faces. "What do I do? I don't know what to do. Rose?"

Janine, Lissa, and Abe walk up to her. Paul holds her tight.

Rose's eyes are closed.

Christian shakes her a little.

Everyone starts to panic.

Rose is unconscious.

No one knows what to do.

Lissa tries to heal her, then Adrian tries, and so does Sonya.

Nothing's working.

"Her aura's turning black," Adrian says worriedly.

"Adrian's right, I see it too," Lissa says.

"What does that mean?" Christian says.

"I don't know, but it was black when she was shadowkissed," Adrian says.

"So the bond's coming back?" Lissa said.

"I don't know. Maybe," Adrian says. "It was just a guess."

Paul looks down and stares at the raven.

"John? Do you know what's going on?" Jill asked.

"No, yes, maybe; she's not in any danger. You can all relax now," John says.

"RELAX!? MY FIANCE IS UNCONSCIOUS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX?!" Christian glares, flames forming in his hands.

Paul tugs on Christian's shirt sleeve.

Christian looks down at Paul.

Paul points to the raven.

Christian calms a little. "What are you thinking Paul?"

"The birdy, loves aunty Rose, too," Paul says watching the raven nuzzle it's head against Rose's fingers.

All eyes turn to the raven, when suddenly Rose mumbles something incoharently.

Christian holds her tight. "Rose?"

Her eyes opened a little.

She looks up to see Christian's worried face. "I'm okay." She sits up.

"You sure?" Christian asks.

Rose nods.

He looks at her and holds her tighter. "I'm keeping an eye on you."

"You don't need to. I'm fine."

"Uh huh."

She leans her head against him and looks over to the side of the room. "Mason?"

Her eyes widened and her lips trembled.

"Rose?" Christian calls.

"Mason?" she says again.

"Jill, what's going on?" he asks.

"I... I... I don't know," Jill replies.

"I can see him," Rose whispers.

"You can see Mason?" Eddie asks.

Rose nods her head. "Mason, I see you."

AN: Sorry, I ended the actual reading early, I just thought this was the perfect cliffhanger.

I hope you guys liked it.

Thank you for reading.

Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


	10. Dinnering Part 2

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

So, since I hadn't updated in so long instead of updating yesterday, I wanted to give you guys a day to catch up, then update this chapter.

And I would have updated one of my other stories, but since I had pretty much finished this one the day before right after I published the the previous one, I decided that it would just make more sense to update this one first.

So, thank you Ozera's Buffy for reviewing

Thank you DeadGirlEtarnal for following and favoriting my story.

Thank you ileighann007 for following my story.

The seating arrangement goes as follows: Couch One-Keith, Sydney, Ambrose, Rose with Paul on her lap, Christian, and Victoria.

Couch Two-Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, Jill, Lissa (Oscar the cat), and Adrian.

Couch Three-Tasha, Jesse, Ralph, Sonya Karp, Mikhail, Abe, and Janine.

Which also means Keith is next to Janine.

Tasha is next to Adrian.

Victoria is next to Dimitri.

Font key: The book text is going to be in _**bold italics **_and everything else is in normal print

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy cuz if I did, I'm sorry you pro Dimitri fans, Dimitri/Rose just wouldn't have existed.

DINNERING PART 2

Rose stares wide eyed at the smiling ghostly Mason.

Everyone else stares at her, then at the supposed blank wall, then back at her.

Paul continues to look at the raven in wonder. He pets the birds head and laughs.

Rose smiles down at Paul.

"Rose?" asks Lissa.

Rose looks up at Lissa. "Yeah?"

"Can you...is the bond back?"

"I don't... I don't know. I don't feel anything yet."

"Oh," Lissa says sadly. She misses the bond. It brought her a sense of security, knowing that Rose was always there to keep an eye on her. She knows that even now without the bond, Rose is still watching out for her, but it's not the same.

Rose smiles. "I miss it too, Liss."

Lissa smiles at her. "So... since when are you and Christian engaged?"

Rose smiles, holding up her left hand with her gold and ruby ring sitting on top. "Oh I don't know, just a month."

Lissa, Mia, Sydney, and Jill squeal trying to get a closer look.

Christian chuckles and pulls her closer and away from the four squealing girls. "I'm just glad you're okay," he whispers into her ear and kisses her cheek.

Keith and Adrian smile gazing at the happy Sydney.

They look away from Sydney to meet each other's eyes.

Keith might not really know what's going on between Adrian and Sydney, but he's suspects that the vampire likes her too. They might have had a horrible past together. Him and Sydney. He's starting to fall for her more and more every second, and although he no longer thinks that vampires are as bad as he and everyone else used to think, he refuses anyone, let alone a vampire take her from him.

Sydney might be all sweet to Keith right now, but Adrian refuses to let go just yet. He's already lost Rose and although he thinks that Rose is an amazing girl, even more so now that he gets to see her dedication and determination first hand with this book, he's in love with his Sage even more. Sydney's his inspiration and confidence. He needs her and he loves her and he is not going to give up without a fight.

They glare at each other with jeolous hatred, then away to the side when Sydney finally turns in their direction.

Rose smiles up at him, then looks over at Mason. "So, Mase, do you approve?"

Mason shoots her a thumbs up.

She laughs.

"So, I can take that as a yes and not have to worry about any ghostly encounters in the middle of the night suffocating me in my sleep?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Rose says laughing.

He laughs. "Oh well. So you're really okay?"

"Yes, Christian, I'm okay."

"You better be," he says glaring at her.

"Because I refuse to lose you," he says under his breath.

"What?" Rose asks.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Christian..."

"Everything's fine, babe. How about we read this book? It's almost been an entire day and we're not even done with chapter 3," he says pulling her down on the couch.

She laughs. "Okay."

Just then the kitchen timer started to ring.

"Oh, nevermind. Pizza's ready. Be right back," he says.

"Yes!" Rose says loudly.

"For once I agree," Keith says.

Christian laughs from the kitchen doorway.

"Dude, just get the pizzas!" Eddie yells..

"Damn, Castile, chill. I'm getting them," he says walking into the kitchen and smiling.

Rose runs after him. "Need help?"

"Right, because that is exactly why you're here," he says sarcastically.

"Why else would I wanna come, Chrissy?" she says pouting.

He laughs and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

He comes out with six cheese pizzas, one on top of the other, and Rose already chewing on a slice.

"Really, Rose, really?" Eddie says staring at the pizza slice in her hand.

"You're just jeolous," she says sticking out her tongue at him.

Eddie glares at her.

Christian chuckles and sets the pizzas down. "Dig in guys."

Everyone grabs a couple slices for themselves.

"So should we read while we eat?" Janine asks.

"I don't see why not, I'll get drinks for everyone, then we'll start," Christian says.

"Get some cheese and pepper too," Eddie says.

"Fine," Christian says.

"Hey, check to see if there's any alcohol in there," Adrian says.

Rose, Sydney, and Jill groan.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll check," Christian says walking into the kitchen.

"There isn't any," John says.

"None?" asks Adrian.

"None, your problems will be better solve sober."

"Completely sober?" asks Adrian.

"Completely sober."

"I can't survive six months without alcohol! Spirit is going to drive me insane!" Adrian yells in frustration.

Sydney wants to comfort him but at the same time it will only cause problems. She doesn't know what to do. She sighs leaning into Keith's shoulder.

"You can handle spirit without the influence of alcohol or cigarettes. Jill is your bondmate. Anything obstacles you face during the course of this reading can and will be overcome if you both work together."

Adrian groans.

Jill hugs Adrian. She senses the sadness rolling off of him while he watches Sydney.

She looks down. She isn't sure if they'd be able to do it.

"I'm here to help," Rose says.

"Thanks Rose," Jill says smiling.

"Me too," Lissa says.

"Any spirit problems and obstacles that surface, we'll be handle it together," Sonya says.

Adrian sighs and looks at Rose.

"I'm sorry, Adrian. I really am sorry," Rose says.

"I know," he says softly.

"Together?"

"Together."

They both smile softly at each other.

Sydney looks at them sadly.

Adrian sneaks a glance at her. She looks away.

Christian walks back into the room carrying the drinks in his arms. "Thank you so much guys, I really appreciated all your guy's help getting the drinks and condaments. Hey, what'd I miss?"

Rose pulls him down. "Spirit stuff."

"Alright then, so we gonna read?" Ralph asks frustrated. "Can't we just get this over with without all this crap that I don't even care about?!"

"Why is he even here?!" Christian asks John.

"Because Jesse is a necessary part of what is to come and where Jesse goes, Ralph goes," John says.

"Wait a minute, we're not joined at the hip. I don't need Ralph!" Jesse says.

"But you do. Your bonds with each other is deeper than you realize. The higher power wouldn't dream of separating you two, like the higher power wouldn't dream of separating Rose and Lissa. The separation of Rose and Lissa for merely a year has already caused disasterous effects. This reading isn't just about restoring the image and gaining knowledge from these books, but to also in certain ways fix the rest of world, by solving the problems already present here. All will be revealed in the course of this reading. By the time, this course of reading ends, you will all, have in some ways or another change and so will your relationships," John says.

"Bad things?" Paul asks.

"If everything goes the way the higher power has planned it to be, then no nothing is going to result in any bad things," John answers.

Rose leans her head on Christian's shoulder and runs her hand through Paul's hair.

"I guess we should just read now then?" Jill asks.

"Alright," Dimitri says and he starts to read.

AN: Sorry my plushies, no chapter reading today.

But I hope you liked it.

Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


End file.
